Underworld: Gathering
by thecardinalsin66
Summary: Set after Awakening. The war wages on, Selene and Eve find themselves seeking out dangerous allies. As she gets deeper into the war she explores the history of the vampire race, told through the words of some familiar faces... and some new ones. With the Elders gone exploring the past is no longer forbidden.
1. Chapter 1

UNDERWORLD: GATHERING

PROLOGUE

An ancient city, nestled in the heart of one of the biggest metropolis on Earth, The City of London guards many secrets. Rising out of the serpent like Thames, The City has seen countless flock there to seek their fortune, today two shadowy figures seek something else. As they walk among the living enigma of a city, its towers of glass and iron side by side with cobble streets and buildings centuries old, the two figures near their destination. Watched over by the stone dragons that adorn the streets of the City two women turn off of Fleet Street. One, no more than a child, her raven black hair a distinct contrast to the pale skin of her face, large dark eyes stare apprehensively into the night. Wrapped in a thick white coat with fur hood, this small frightened child is a contrast to the woman she walks with. Tall and statuesque the night does not bother her, her dark hair and pale skin are similar to the girl she walks with, but there is something more to her. Dressed in black from head to toe, her figure hugging outfit covered with a full length leather trench coat. Her eyes flash an eerie shade of blue... just for a moment, before returning to a warm brown. They were here.

Nestled by the ancient River Thames, a round monolith that has stood for the better part of a millennium stood before them. Called many things throughout its history it is now known simply as The Temple Church. Ancient and formidable it has been the home to Knights and priests, Kings and nobles. But tonight the woman in black hoped to find something else. She needed to find something else. "Are you sure about this?" The girl asks, almost in a whisper.

"Stay close to me Eve." The woman replies, her voice is steady, to the point. But there is a warmth to it.

The two approach the great oak doors and the woman becomes aware she is being watched. Mounted to the ancient stone facade tiny red lights blink in the night as they direct the cameras they are attached to follow every step of the two visitors. The woman comes to a halt, gently resting a protective hand on the girls shoulder, guiding her behind her. The great oak doors begin to creek open. Forms appear in the shadows.

Four men, all pale skin and blue eyes emerge. They stand in a line shoulder to shoulder, all dressed the same. Smart black rain coats and black trousers, red shirts and black ties. All with a crimson pin attached to their lapel. The woman did not care about the pins, her attention was drawn to the weapons they carried. Cold black gun metal, the MP5's do not move, they are not pointed at them, but she knows the fingers hovering by the triggers are ready to bring them to life with a fiery anger. "Vampires." The girl half whispers, more a worried statement than a question. The woman nodded slightly. The girl eyed the four men, they were not the undisciplined vampires who had fought desperately for their lives she had seen before. She could tell they were organized, they were trained. "Are they... Death Dealers?" She asks nervously.

"No." The woman replies coldly. "They're not Death Dealers."

She stands in silence for a moment, as do the four men in front of her. Then another set of foot steps, much lighter sound as a fifth form emerges from the doorway. The two men at the centre part allowing the form to come into view. Stood between the intimidating site of the four large men, stands a child, barely thirteen. A pretty girl, her chocolate brown locks fall about her elfin face, she wears a large grey fur coat that seems to envelope the whole of her tiny frame. Beneath the curls of her hair, the porcelain face of the child is illuminated by a pair of glowing sapphire eyes, her mouth curled into a slight smirk as her ivory fangs become visible, her lips painted with a blood red lipstick that did not suit her young appearance. She eyed the two visitors with a subtle fascination. The night remained silent.

"Hello Selene." The child finally spoke, her accent soft and refined.

"Felicity." Selene replies coldly

"You have a friend." Felicity nodded towards Eve, who was still slightly behind her mother.

"I'm here to see The Templar." Selene's voice was firm, unwavering.

"We've been expecting you." Felicity nodded, an insincere smile on her face. "It's been a long time."

"I'm here to see The Templar." Selene repeated herself, her eyes now their electric shade of blue locked on to Felicity's.

The child, Felicity returned Selene's stare, her young featured contorted into a scowl for the briefest of moments as she clenched a fist. Only for a moment though, the girls face was again adorned with her insincere smile. "But of course." She said politely. "This way."

Felicity turned and with perfect poise made her way back through the arched doorway into the church, flanked by two of the armed men. Selene followed instantly, her stride confident, closing the gap between them within seconds, Eve rushed to keep stride with her mother. When Selene and Eve and crossed the threshold the final two guards followed. The round chamber of the church was well lit for the time of night, Selene was impressed as the door closed automatically behind them, she noticed the same red blinking lights as more cameras continued to watch their every move. This place had certainly been modified for a more modern era.

Eve looked around nervously at the effigies of Knights carved into the floor surrounded them. Felicity came to a stop next to one of these frozen knights.

"Where is he." Selene asked as she looked around the otherwise empty church "I'm not playing games Felicity, I want to see The Templar."

"And you shall." Felicity said coldly before nodding to one of the guards. The man knelt down next to the effigy of the Knight. He pulled the hilt of the sword towards him, a mechanism whirled into life as the tomb slid six feet to the left. Eve jumped back behind Selene slightly. The tomb had been concealing a gold lattice disk, Selene was very familiar with them, at the centre of the disk a stylised A, symbolising this was created during the reign of Amelia. Felicity crouched down next to the disk, she twisted the A, and stood back. There was another whir of motion as chains and pulleys came to life, the disk disappeared into the floor, revealing a narrow and spiralling stone stair case that lead deep beneath the church. There was a dim illumination from the void, lighting the way. Felicity eyed her guests. "Come Selene." She spoke coldly as she began to descend into the gloom closely followed by one of the guards. "The Templar awaits you."

Selene watched as Felicity disappeared into the darkness below, she cast a glance to Eve, and then to the three guards that remained with her. She followed, as did Eve, and then the guards. As the five immortals made their way into the darkness the last guard pulls a lever, once again an ancient mechanism comes to life as the lattice disk again covers the entrance to the stairway, the tomb once again slides back into place, covering the disk. Its frozen Knight guarding the entrance to this Underworld. All was as it had been. On the surface at least.


	2. Chapter I- The Templar

Underworld: Gathering

Chapter I

The Templar

It felt as if they had been walking for an hour, finally the narrow and winding staircase ended and Selene found herself following Felicity and her bodyguard along a gloomy corridor. Eve was walking close, as were the other three armed vampires. A door. Heavy stone, ancient, blocked their way. It was guarded by two vampires dressed the same as their escort. "Lady Felicity." One bows humbly as he taps an access card on a reader.

"Thank you." Felicity nods politely as the stone door slides to one side automatically. Selene and Eve follow Felicity across the threshold into a large open chamber. It was carved from stone, probably part of an ancient catacomb network Selene thought. But this chamber now served a most modern purpose, banks of monitors lined the walls as vampires and humans tapped frantic commands on their keyboards, there were people rushing around on phones, running papers back and fourth. Eve jumped slightly as the stone door closed behind them. One of the guards remained with Felicity the other three melted away into the background to carry out some other task. Selene's attention was drawn to a man stood in the centre of the chamber. He was big, six five, muscular build his skin deathly pale his eyes a shade of blue. His hair tied in thick brown dreadlocks that reached down his back. He wore a black suit with a open collared blue shirt, a crimson pin adorned his lapel, a handgun was visible in his waist band. "Blair." Selene nodded coldly.

"Selene" He replied in a thick Scottish accent

The two stared at each other for a moment, hostile but not aggressive. "I need to speak with The Templar." Selene finally said. Her voice cool and steady. Blair shared half a glance with Felicity before turning his back on Selene. He made his way across the chamber to a partitioned office area. The partition was glass, and on the other side she could see a man pacing. He looked to be in his twenties, short dark hair and a hint of stubble, he was big, not as big as Blair but he looked powerful, he commanded authority. His eyes were a piercing blue. He wore a simple black pullover and what looked to be black suit trousers, the same crimson pin the others were wearing adorned his clothes as well. He was on the phone, he did not look happy. Selene watched as Blair walked into the office without knocking and walked up to the man on the phone. He whispered something into his ear. The man turned to look out of the window across the chamber. His eyes fixed on Selene, his face gave away no hint of emotion. He put the phone down, not bothering to end the conversation. He walked to the doorway of the office as Blair closed the blinds, as he stepped out into the main chamber all those rushing about suddenly stood to attention. He stood staring a hole into Selene. Everyone stood silent for a moment. "Templar." Selene finally spoke, she inclined her head slightly, not quite a bow, but with just enough respect for it to not be an insult.

The Templar looked at her for a moment, then to Eve, then back to Selene. "You're alive then." He spoke in a cold English accent.

"I need to speak with you." Selene spoke confidently.

"Yes you do." He nodded indifferently. He gestured to Eve with a slight movement of his hand "Do you want her to hear this?"

"She stays with me." Selene replied in a protective tone

The Templar shot her a brief disapproving look "As you will. Come through." He turned around and walked back into the office "You to Flic." He called out causing Felicity to follow in his wake. "Can someone bring some drinks through." He called out to no one in particular.

"I'll be fine." Selene spoke as she followed Felicity into the office.

"I meant for me." He said under his breath.

To the rear of the office sat a large round table, Blair was already sat there, The Templar took a seat next to him, and Felicity took a seat next to the Templar. He made a slight gesture indicating for Selene and Eve to take two of the seats opposite him. Once everyone was sat down there was an awkward silence as a member of staff poured out glasses of wine and then left. "What's your name." The Templar asked turning his attention to Eve.

"Eve" she replied nervously

"That's a nice name." He said warmly "I'd rather you didn't hear what is about to be said, but that's your mothers decision. But regardless of that you have nothing to fear from us. Understand?" Eve nodded nervously. "Good" He half smiled before turning his attention back to Selene. Any warmth in his voice disappeared "What do you want."

"I need your help." She said honestly "The Lycans and humans are winning this war..."

"Maybe in Europe." The Templar interrupted her "But there are no purges here. I've been fighting this war for 14 years while you were on ice."

"We need to unite what's left of us." Selene spoke passionately "We need to take the fight to the Lycan's."

"We?" The Templar asked in disgust "There is no we. I have been protecting our people, I've been fighting the Lycans. You think I'm going to step aside because some Death Dealer thinks she has a better idea. No."

"We need to work together." Selene spat

"You don't work well with others Selene. You never have. I'm not going to risk the safety of our people on one of your whims."

"I'm more than just another Death Dealer now." Selene half smirked. "What if I could help you overcome sunlight?"

"Its in hand." The Templar dismissed her.

"What?" She spat

"When Thomas's boy left you he went back to his coven, Thomas arranged for us all to have an upgrade. I've been walking in sunlight for six months now, we're still rolling it out for everyone else."

"David..." Selene half whispered "... he wouldn't..."

"He's loyal" The Templar exclaimed "He wants to win the war so he gave us a weapon with which to do that. He doesn't use his abilities as a bargaining chip. "

"I'm still stronger than any of you." Selene reminded him.

"True." He conceded "You're a good soldier Selene, you have a rare talent and even rarer abilities. The job you did on Lane and his boy helped us out, but we're a long way from winning this war. Look... I can't afford to build my strategy around you... you're a loose cannon. If I say something you don't like... do something you don't like, you'll take off. Or worse, you'll actively oppose me. That being said I don't have the luxury of turning away soldiers at the moment. We'll work something out."

"Thank you. She nodded "Too many of us have died."

"If we're going to work together I need some honesty." The Templar spoke menacingly.

"Go on." Selene nodded

"You killed Viktor." He spoke coldly

"I did." She nodded

"You killed Markus."

"I did."

The Templar was silent for a moment before sharing a glance with Blair, both men turned their attention to her "Amelia?" The Templar asked

"No." Selene snapped "That was Kraven and Lucian."

"You were Kraven's favourite." Blair spoke in an accusing tone

"I had nothing to do with that... I broke the chain, I woke up Viktor to stop that from happening."

The Templar shrugged "Well... It's done now anyway."

"So what's the plan?" Selene asked, changing the subject.

"Assassination mainly." He half shrugged "Take out the Lycan Alpha's and the humans that are helping them, and kill enough Lycans to get back on top. When that's done we'll try and unite the coven's that are left, set up a new council. Hopefully we wont make the same mistakes as the old one."

"Did you know Viktor was the one that killed my family?"

"No" The Templar replied honestly "But then again I never asked... I didn't care."

Selene was taken aback by the brutal honesty. "So what's our next move?"

"Blair and I are going to Paris in a few days. We're taking a force with us... there's a Lycan den... a big one. Its being protected by some big shot in the French Army. We're going to destroy it. Fancy coming along?"

Selene nodded.

"Good" The Templar replied

"You know Viktor was genuinely bothered when you went into Amelia's service." Selene spoke distantly

"She made me a better offer."

"What's your story Templar?" She asked, genuinely curious

"Delving into the past is forbidden."

"By who." Selene asked "Everyone's dead"

"Its a long story."

"I've got time."

"Its probably not for children's ears."

"She's heard worse."

He looked to Blair, and then to Felicity "Fair enough" he shrugged "What do you know about the Knight's Templar..."

_**A/N Hello everyone- I've been away for some time but now I'm back, I have the writing bug again. This story is going to deal with the entire history of the Vampire/Lycans so there will be lots of flash back chapters. Expect to see the Elders, Kraven, Lucian and Sonja as well as other familiar faces. Hope you enjoy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Underworld: Gathering**

**Chapter II**

**The Order**

_**City of London, Temple Church, 1308**_

The stone walls of the Temple Church. A source of pride, a symbol of the power and influence of the Order that built it. They had meant it to stand for a millennia... it would. But now the walls were still young, they had only just begun to collect secrets. There are no clerics here tonight, there are no worshipers. Nine men. Nine men stand shoulder to shoulder, all in chain and plate male, all wear a pure white sheaf over their armour, emblazed with a blood red cross. They are all young the youngest no more than seventeen, the oldest no more than twenty. They all carry weapons, some have swords, some have two, a mace, an axe, a bow. Their weapons are not drawn, the young men wait in silence. An echo, footsteps echo through the cavernous church coming closer and closer. They stop at the altar, an old man looks upon the nine assembled before him. His hair is long and grey, his beard neatly trimmed, he wears no armour, but his flowing white robes are emblazed with the same red cross.

"Master" The nine men speak in unison.

"As you know our Order has been betrayed, Grand Master De Molay remains in custody, as do the rest of our leaders. One by one the Kings of Europe have bowed to the will of the French King and turned their backs on us. Even the Holy Father himself has been corrupted by his lies. We have been safe here for a year. But now England to will turn their backs on us. There will be arrests, our assets confiscated, our lands seized. We must look to our survival, we must..."

"Its over." One of the young men spoke coldly. He was around six foot, his eyes a shade of green, his black hair reaching just above his shoulders. The eyes of the master fell upon him, piercing a hole through him. At least it would if the young man were in the slightest bit intimidated. The eyes of his eight comrades cast a sideways glance as well, shocked at his outburst.

"What?" The master sneered.

"They're going to kill De Molay and the other leaders, our knights will defect in droves to the Hospitilers and Teutonics and the nobles of Europe will pick at our lands and holdings like crows on carrion. The Knights Templars are done."

The Master half smirked. "After all of these years you still do not understand, do you boy? Our order will endure, for we are not just one Order. Look at us... an Order within an Order. Templars yes, but not the Templars the rest of the world knows. The nine of you... God's Blades... the sins you have committed to further our cause, in the name of our faith, you think the rest of the world will ever hear of your deeds? No. Your reward will come when you sit in Paradise, Our Lords most honoured warriors. The rest of the world does not know about you... and there are other Orders within our Order that you will never know about. We will endure."

"How?" The young man asks coldly.

"The King of Portugal has stayed true to the faith, we will regroup there, and hide in plain sight. You are right, many of our numbers will join other orders... but we will infiltrate those orders. This City, that we have controlled for two hundred years, will remain ours. The Templar standard will be a symbol of London for all eternity... Time immemorial. But we all have a part to play. The nine of you are all that is left of our secret order, you are the last of God's Blades... you have each been given an envelope containing your mission. Some of you will be working together, some alone. You will carry out this mission, and we will reconvene in Portugal. Brothers... Templars... this is not the end... this is only the beginning. Go, seize your destiny."

"Master." They all spoke in unison as they turned to leave.

"You." The master called out, he was pointing at the young man who had spoken out. "Remain here."

The young man stopped where he was, his face gave no hint of emotion. A large bearded man with flowing brown hair passed him "Me and Drake will wait outside for you." He whispered in a Scottish accent. The young man gave half a nod. He waited for the other eight to file from the chamber before turning back to the Master.

"Boy." He spoke warmly "You are God's most gifted blade."

"I am an assassin." The young man cut him off "Nothing more. I kill men to make you rich."

"When you first came to this Order..."

"I did not come to this Order." He snapped "My father sold me to you so he could prove his loyalty, he gave you his first born to show how The Order could trust him, and he has been rewarded handsomely for it."

"Your father is a great man." The Master spoke confidently "A great Christian, a loyal Templar. Have you read your orders?"

The young man nodded "I am to escort my father from London, he is to be taken to safety in Portugal at all costs. Nothing is to happen to him."

"Will you do this?" The Master asks

"My sister will be with him." The young man nodded "She should not have to suffer for my fathers decisions."

"Your father is one of the highest ranking Templars in England. He can not be arrested. He can not be killed."

"I understand my mission." The young man nods.

"I know." The old master smiles, he pointed to the sheaf he wears over his armour, the red cross on white. "It is too dangerous to wear the symbol of our order so openly, you should take it off."

The young man removed his colours, placing them on the Altar, he stood in his armour and regarded his old master. "What will you do?" He asks

"No doubt the Kings men will come for this church soon, there will have to be some casualties in this."

"You're sacrificing yourself." The young man asks with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

The old man walked over and placed a gentle hand on his students shoulder "For the Order boy... for the faith... for the world we have built and will continue to build for all time... if only in secret. Now go."

...

The young man makes his way to an alcove in the church, two others await him. One a large built man, a giant amongst his peers, six foot five a broad build his hair a wild mane of brown with a thick matching beard, he had discarded the colours of his order and stood in plate and chain male, a huge battle axe strapped to his back. Stood with him was a more slender man, his hair tied in a messy blonde pony tail, a strand of hair falling across his handsome features. A pair of sea blue eyes regard the young man. Like his companion he has discarded the colours of his Order, a long sword is strapped to his belt, on his back lay a quiver and bow.

The young man comes to a stop, the three men forming a triangle. He wears the same armour as his companions, a short sword hangs from each hip. "Blair." He nods to the large man with the axe. "Drake." He nods to the man with the bow.

"So..." Drake began with a slight pause "...we're fucked then."

"Looks that way." The young man nods

"What did the old man say?" Blair asked

He shrugged "Thinks the Order is going to infiltrate everything, carry on the Templar legacy for all time, keep the faith."

"What do you think?" Drake asked

He shook his head and shrugged again "Who knows" He sighed "The Order has people everywhere, it might work."

"Do we want it to?" Blair asked

"It's our duty." Drake replied in an almost automated response "To the Order, to our faith."

"You believe?" The young man asks "Both of you? Do you believe, really believe? Do you still have the faith?"

There was silence for a moment "Do you?" Drake asked. He thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"How many people have we killed? How many awful things have we done? We have been shit on by the Templar's for years, and now the Kings of Europe and the Pope himself are shitting on the Templar's. Now there are two questions we have to ask ourselves. Question one, are the three of us going to stick together?

The three men shared a glance "Yes" Drake said first, "Yes" Blair said second "Yes" The young man agrees.

"Right question two. Are we going to stick with the Templars?" There was a longer silence this time, they looked at each other, then to the floor, then back to the church.

"What do you think?" Drake asked

"I say we use them." The young man said "We're still Templars at the moment, and like it or not we could be in the firing line. And like it or not we have no where else to go at the moment."

"Then we go to Portugal." Drake said

"We go to Portugal." The young man nods "We carry out the orders they have given us. I get my father and my sister to Portugal and we regroup."

"Then what?" Blair asks

"Whatever we want." The young man half grinned

"Just to be clear." Drake asked "We are going to turn our backs on everything we know."

"Yeah." He nods

"Fair enough." Drake shrugs "Fuck the Templars."

"Fuck the Order" Blair adds

"Fuck the faith."

...

_**City of London, Bishopsgate**_

A stone mansion rises up amongst the hovels and shanty's of the city, the young man clad in armour gives half a nod to the two men that guard the door before crossing the threshold. He passes the reception room into a large open plan seating area, a fire roars. There are several high backed comfortable chairs dotted about the room, only one was occupied. In the seat closest to the fire a squat balding man with a thin beard. He is dressed in rich robes, a gold ring sits on his right ring finger emblazed with a Templar cross. The young man stands in the doorway regarding the fat man in the chair with a mixture of disgust and indifference. The fat man turns his head, barely a fraction to glimpse the man in armour. He lets out a sigh before reaching to a small table at the chair side, he pours two goblets of wine and they remain in silence for a moment. "Sit." He coughs "Drink"

The young man effortlessly takes a seat and a swig of wine. "Father." He speaks coldly.

"If it isn't God's Blade. To what do I owe this pleasure."

"I have been ordered to escort you to a stronghold we're setting up in Portugal, we need to leave. Tonight." He nodded towards the ring on his fathers hand "You should take that off. Its dangerous to have Templar symbols around here at the moment."

"I am not going anywhere." He replied defiantly "Our Order has endured within these City Walls for centuries. The Order will protect us."

"The Order's done father." The young man said "They're going underground. England's finally bowing to pressure from the French. I need to get you to Portugal tonight. This has come from the top. We leave tonight."

"Can you get me there alive?" The old man asks

"If I can't no one ca..."

"Your back!" An excited voice squealed. A young girl barely thirteen with chocolate brown hair tied up in a bun came bounding into the room. Her blue dress brushing the cold stone floor. The young man rose from his chair and for the first time something that resembled a smile crept across his face. The girl ran to the man in armour and leapt into an embrace "Brother you're back."

"Felicity." He smiled fully now as he returned her embrace "Sister, we have to leave tonight."

"Shall I pack?" She asked sweetly

"No time." He said shaking his head "Father, grab a sword and some money. A ship awaits us."

The old man rose from his chair, before he could speak there was a clatter of hooves. There was shouting, and steel on steel. "What is that?" The old man demanded as he grabbed a sword from the wall.

"What do you think it is?" The young man spat as he drew his two short swords "Our Order's sins are catching up with us. Felicity, get in the corner... hide."

"My Lord" A bloodied young man screamed as he ran into the chamber with a sword drawn "King's Men... My Lord they're overwhelming us, they're in the ho..." A pike drove itself through the young mans chest, exploding in a fountain of gore. The young man seemed to glide forward, ignoring the death rattle of the fallen guard and the piercing scream of his sister. As the young guards body hit the floor the young Templar thrust one of his swords into the throat of the Kingsman wielding the pike. Two more ran at him, he was a blur of motion, his swords carving out a horrifying opera as one by one the Kings Men fell. But more kept coming, one slipped past him, then another. He caught one, the other took a swing until his fathers sword cut him down. The two stood back to back amongst what was now a carpet of corpses, they could not keep it up all night. They found themselves surrounded.

"A noble effort." A voice called out, as a man in black crossed the threshold. "But you can not fight an army. Lay down your swords Templars. Both father and son stood defiant.

"My Son is God's Blade." The Old man spat "You will find nothing but death here."

The man commanding the King's Men smirked slightly. He was tall, dressed in black leather riding trousers, a black tunic and long black cloak. His hair was black tied in a tight ponytail, his scarred face hidden behind a thick black beard. "Do you know who I am God's Blade." He asked, the Young man shook his head. "I am the Earl of Essex. I have come for your father."

"I am under orders to escort my father to safety." He replied coldly "I intend to follow those orders."

"Tell me young Templar, what of your sister?" The young man snapped his head round to see the terrified face of his sister with a knife held to her throat. A flash of anger took hold of him as he watched the tears stream down her face, splashing onto the blade. "Put your swords down young man." There was a clatter of steel as he immediately let the blades fall.

"I have money." The old man spoke desperately "Give me a head start on the others that are looking for me and I will make you rich."

"And what of your children My Lord." The Duke asked

"For my Order to endure sacrifices are inevitable." He spoke in a broken voice.

"Father!" Felicity screamed, as her brother merely rolled his eyes.

"Tell me your Grace." The young man addressed the Duke. "What are your Orders?"

The Duke smiled "To deliver your father into custody to face charges of Heresy and Blasphemy. He will of course face eventual execution.

"What of my sister?" 

"I have no interest in her."

"What of me?"

"Ah..." The Duke smiled "Well I have no interest in you, but there are others that do. An hour ago your Temple Church was seized. Your Master arrested." He looked on emotionless "You do not seem surprised. The King has no interest in you or the other men that made up God's Blade. But there are those that want you dead. In case you should seek revenge."

"So to be clear..." The young man began "... you are here to arrest my father. Does he have to be alive?"

"Ideally... but its not set in stone."

The young man nodded, with the slightest flick of his wrist a dagger slid from his gauntlet into his hand, in a blur of motion with one graceful movement he tore the blade through his fathers throat. He was dead before he hit the floor. He heard his sister scream again but did not look at her. He looked down at his fathers corpse indifferently as he wiped the blood from his dagger, sliding it back into his gauntlet. "Congratulations your Grace." He spoke coldly "You came to arrest the traitorous Templar... the heretic. But when you came he and his household guard resisted, killing many of your brave and loyal Kings Men. But your brave men persevered and overcame his guards, and you, well you your Grace heroically defeated a great Templar Lord in hand to hand combat. And now you can take the heretics body before your King as a symbol of your loyalty. But what of the traitors children..."

"Alas they had already fled." The Duke finished his sentence for him "There was no sign of either of them. Go young man. I will not follow you."

"But others will."

The Duke nodded slowly.

"Come Felicity" He said holding out his hand "We have to leave."

The girl was released by the man holding the knife and slowly walked to her brother. She looked down at the corpse of her father and with wide tear filled eyes to the brother that had killed him. "He would have let them kill us." She said in a whisper. "Do you swear to always protect me brother." Her tear filled green eyes locked onto his.

"Always." He replied immediately with a sincerity that could not be questioned.

She reached out with a delicate palm and placed her hand in his. With one last look at her father she fell in at his side "Then let us away brother."

...

"You killed your own father?" Selene half laughed "That's cold even for you." Selene and Eve sat in the rear of a black Range Rover, The Templar sat in the passenger seat and Blair was driving. Eve moved about in her seat anxiously. She looked out of the rear window to see two more Range Rovers following them, she looked over the Templar's shoulder through the wind screen to see two more ahead. The convoy had left London a little over an hour ago and was now winding through the Hertfordshire countryside. Eve had no idea where they were going.

"You did that to protect your sister." Eve smiled slightly "It's sweet"

Both Blair and the Templar laughed slightly "Eve you are the first person to ever call me sweet."

"So when did you get turned into Vampires?" She grilled him

"Eve." Selene snapped

The Templar grinned "I'll get to that shortly. Right now we're here."

"Where?" Eve asked

"Home." Blair told her. Eve undid her seat belt and leant forward between Blair and the Templar. There was a huge gate that the Range Rovers in front were driving through. She could hear the crunch of gravel beneath the wheels. The driveway was long, when the cars came to a stop Eve hopped out. The grounds were huge, endless green lawns, marble statues, in the distance a hedge maze and fountains, ponds and gazebos. She looked at a stone stair case and saw it lead up to a sprawling mansion, like something from a fairy tale.

Selene got out of the car and stood with Eve, she saw a heavily fortified compound, mounted machine gun posts hidden amongst the ornate grounds, surveillance cameras everywhere. And she saw more armed men and women. "You live here." She said coldly "Subtle."

"It was once a Templar Estate, I purchased it for us a couple of hundred years ago."

"What's wrong with the church?"

"I'm not going to live there." He exclaimed as if she had said the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard. "Come inside." Selene and Eve followed as The Templar and Blair lead them up the stairs, through the huge doors into a marble hallway. Along with the guards stood to attention stood a girl of about fifteen. She had straight black hair, clearly dyed, deathly pale skin, heavy eye make up under which shone two cobalt blue eyes. She was short, five foot on tip toes. She wore a baggy black hooded jumper, skinny jeans and converse trainers. She was frowning.

"Where's Flic?" She asked the Templar as he came through the door,

"Lovely to see you to he smiled." Blair walked past her, mussing up her hair as he did she swatted his arm away and gave him a disgusted look causing the huge Vampire to laugh.

"Where's Flic?" She repeated in a more petulant tone.

"She stayed in London." He finally answered her "It's nice to see you Verity."

"Who are they?" She asked turning her nose up at the sight of Selene and Eve.

"Selene is a colleague... of sorts." He said dryly "You don't need to worry about her. This however is Eve, she will be a guest of mine, I would like you to take care of her."

Verity looked to Eve and then to The Templar and raised an eyebrow "I am not a baby sitter."

"Am I not master in this house?" He asked coldly.

"No." She spat in a mocking tone

"Probably true." He conceded "Give us a second." He said to Selene and Eve before placing a gentle hand on Verity's shoulder and leading her into a side room. "I need you to take care of the kid for me... hang out with her. You might enjoy yourself."

"I'm not doing it." She pouted

"She's a Hybrid." The Templar told her

"A what?"

"A Hybrid... Vampire and Lycan."

Verity's curiosity spiked, she leant her head around the door to look back at Eve. She gave an insincere smile and a wave before turning her attention back to The Templar "A Hybrid" She grinned slightly "What does she do?"

The Templar paused for a moment "I'm not sure." He said honestly "Find out for me."

The girl nodded eagerly, she looked at him for a moment before tugging on the sleeve of his coat, he bent down slightly and she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I missed you." She said genuinely.

Verity walked back into the hallway and stopped directly in front of Eve, she studied her intently in a completely unsubtle way. "Come on." She said "I'll show you to one of the spare rooms." Eve looked to Selene who nodded for her to follow the girl. They began to ascend a spiral staircase, Eve looked back several times before they both disappeared.

"I thought Felicity was bad." Selene said rolling her eyes "Who was that spoiled little madam?"

The Templar let out a laugh "Verity... My daughter."


End file.
